Wings Forever
by Sean Akizuki
Summary: A rewrite on the Gokaiger episode where Gai Yuki appeared and teamed up with Gai Ikari! )


Author's note:

This is much of a heavy rewrite on Gokaiger's Jetman episode, even the monster here has been changed from Kikaido to Zakurya. Anybody who wants to rewrite Ryou's arc with Marvelous, please comment. I just wanted a double Gai crossover, that's all for fun since I felt like Gokaiger 28 was a very cruel episode indeed. So it's a rewrite on Gokaiger 33 so meaning Gokaiger 28 has Ryou instead. Also I've translated most words from Japanese words into English for better understand to Power Rangers fans who are still new to Super Sentai.

* * *

**Wings Forever**

At the Gokai Galleon, Gai Ikari can be seen singing the Jetman theme song. He had just recovered from his injuries from the last battle.

"Jetto… Jetto… Jettoman!" sang Gai Ikari but just then, he was hallucinating with the vision of a ghost.

"Ghoo… ghooost!" said Gai Ikari as he was hallucinating.

"What's the matter Gai?" asked Marvelous.

"I think I've seen a ghost!" said Gai Ikari.

"You're probably just overworked." said Marvelous "Ghosts… hah!"

But unknown to the Gokaigers, something else was about to happen. Gai Yuki was watching them, keeping an eye on Gai Ikari.

_The other Gai will definitely be the one. _said Gai Yuki.

Just then Navi began her predictions. It was another of her usual vague prophecies.

"The man in black, the condor… and shares the same name with one of your members." said Navi.

"Can't you make it more specific?" asked Marvelous.

"I think I know who it is. There were five Jetmen. Two got married with each other, one is selling vegetables, one is now a popstar and the last… the missing Gai Yuki shares the same with me!" said Gai Ikari "Must be my destiny!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Zangyack Headquarters, Warz Gill was about to execute a new battle plan. A huge monster with the shape of a head without a torso named Zakurya was present.

"Well sire, we have prepared this monster that will eat the Earth's food supply. It will be the end of the Earth's food system and we will easily conquer it." said Damaras.

"I said, I don't care what your plans are just get rid of those Gokaigers so me and my father and conquer this stupid planet!" said Warz as he was eating chicken.

"Chicken yummy!" said Warz Gill.

But just then Zakurya got hungry and vacuumed the food.

"Hey that was my chicken! Damaras you idiot, now where am I going to get more birds to cook?" said Warz Gill.

"What if I prepared roasted condor instead?" asked Damaras.

"That sounds stupid." said Insarn.

* * *

While Gai Ikari was out there at the grocery with Doc and Luka. He was excited beyond excited as he had his powers back.

"He's back to his happy self no doubt." said Doc.

"So what do we have today?" asked Gai Ikari.

"What about something you like?" said Luka.

"Oh I like natto!" said Gai Ikari.

"Natto, that stinks!" said Luka.

"Well what about some fresh organic vegetables. I heard they are from the Ooshi Farms." said Gai Ikari.

"Okay then." said Luka.

Unknown to them, the monster Zakurya was in there. Just as they were about to get some fresh fruits and vegetables, the produce was absorbed.

"What's going on? Woah! No not the soybeans to make natto too?!" said Gai Ikari.

"Gokai Change!"

Doc, Luka and Gai Ikari transformed into Gokai Green, Gokai Yellow and Gokai Silver respectively. They took the battle outside the grocery.

* * *

Gokai Green, Gokai Yellow and Gokai Silver were now fighting the monster. Gokai Silver used his Trident to attack the monster but it was chewed. The other two drew their Gokai Sabers into battle.

"Hey let go!" said Gokai Silver angrily. He was able to get his staff out but not without some effort.

"Just three? That's pathetic." said Zakurya firing some energy bolts.

But just as he was gaining the upper edge, the other Gokaigers appeared. Gokai Red, Gokai Pink and Gokai Blue appeared.

"Let's us the Maskman powers!" said Gokai Red "Gokai Change!"

"Dragon Ranger!" said Gokai Silver as he transformed into Dragon Ranger.

The Gokaigers, five of them were prepared to fight.

"Masky Blade!"

Gokai Red as Red Mask fired his laser arrow attack. Gokai Yellow did her multiplication attack. Just then Gokai Silver as Dragon Ranger began to play the Zyusoken as soon as the distraction was done.

"Now it's time to finish you off!" said Gokai Silver as Dragon Ranger using the Zyusoken and then used a lot of fists at the monster.

"Ouch! Ouch!" said Zakurya as Gokai Silver as Dragon Ranger did some heavy fist attacks. He dragged a post and smashed it right into Zakurya.

"Well I still have one secret weapon!" said Zakurya "Vomit back!"

Zakurya began unleashing all the fruits he just ate, creating a strong weapon that began to de-morph Gokai Silver back into Gai Ikari. The others who were not directly hit by the attack still had their spandex on.

"It's a waste of food, suction time!" said Zakurya as he began to absorb all the food back, this time including Gai Ikari's Gokai Cellular!

"No not the Gokai Cellular!" said Gai Ikari crying.

* * *

At the Gokai Galleon, Gai Ikari was depressed. He was trying to locate the Gokai Cellular but could not find any answers.

"We are sorry Gai, we can't even find the monster's location." said Doc.

"No! No! WHHHHYYYY?!" said Gai Ikari.

"We'll help you get the Gokai Cellular." said Joe.

"Gai, we will help you in every way we can." said Ahim.

"Just leave me alone." said Gai Ikari.

* * *

Gai Ikari went to the city depressed he could not find the Gokai Cellular. Unknown to him, somebody was sent from the afterlife to help him out- Gai Yuki. Gai Yuki was riding his motorcycle and suddenly nearly hit Gai Ikari!

"Hey watch it… do you want to die young?" asked Gai Yuki who was dressed up in his usual clothes back when he was still alive.

"Huh… the missing... Black Condor?!" said Gai Ikari.

_How am I going to spill the beans I'm dead? This will freak the poor dude out? Got to play it cool or I'll forfeit the mission Clotho sent me for this Gai! _said Gai Yuki.

"Hmmm you must be Gai Ikari of the Gokaigers." said Gai Yuki.

"Of course I am Gokai Silver but not anymore. The Zangyacks got my Gokai Cellular and I can't transform. WHHHHYYYYYYYY?!" said Gai Ikari.

"There's much more to life than that. Follow me! In fact, you'll know the meaning of heroism outside henshin." said Gai Yuki "Here's your helmet."

_I can't believe I'm riding with Black Condor. _said Gai Ikari gushing.

_I don't know how I'll have to endure this other Gai! _said Gai Yuki.

* * *

At a local bar, Gai Ikari and Gai Yuki can be seen ordering drinks.

"One shot of whiskey." said Gai Yuki.

"Mine would be a glass of soy bean milk." said Gai Ikari.

* * *

Meanwhile the Gokaigers were still wondering where Gai Ikari had gone to. Just who was that man they must seek the other Gai. The monster had begun to show up eating up a lot of stuff and they were split up into different teams. Zakurya can be seen in the first scene devouring fish while Joe and Ahim tried to stop him.

"No use Joe. He moves too fast." said Ahim.

"You got that right. And poor Gai Ikari, he feels like he's going to die." said Joe.

At another area was a sushi bar. Luka and Doc were trying to stop him but at no success.

"Is there any way to stop this monster?" said DOc.

"It moves like the wind. Only if we know what power can stop him!" said Luka.

At another location, it was a soy bean store selling natto. Ryou was there and discovered all the natto was gone. Gai Ikari entered into the area after he was with Gai Yuki.

"What no more natto can my day get any worse?" asked Gai Ikari.

"We're sorry Gai but promise, we will recover your powers." said Marvelous.

"Thanks for doing all you can." said Gai Ikari but in tears looking at all the natto gone.

"But just were where you?" asked Marvelous.

"I've found the Jetman who shares the same name with me…. Gai Yuki!" said Gai Ikari.

"Good." said Marvelous.

"But what good is it if I can't become Gokai Silver?" sobbed Gai Ikari running off.

_Did he really find Gai Yuki, our key to the greater power in Jetman? _asked Marvelous.

* * *

Unknown to Gai Ikari, Gai Yuki was watching him from a distance. He refused to be near his fellow Gokaigers because of that pain. Just then Gai Yuki would soon have no choice but to tell the truth about him being a dead man walking.

"Gai…" said Gai Yuki.

"Gai…" said Gai Ikari.

"There is one location I should take you too first…" said Gai Yuki.

"Where is that? I don't think anything can help, without my Gokai Cellular, I'd rather be dead." said Gai Ikari.

"Listen, there's one important secret you need to find out. With that courage, only then can you recover your Gokai Cellular and gain the greater power of the Jetman!" said Gai Yuki.

Gai Ikari held on to Gai Ikari, he was taken to a graveyard. The other Gokaigers had noticed something was pretty eerie going on.

* * *

Now it was the graveyard. Gai Ikari was suddenly taken to one place he never expected to be. It was Gai Yuki's grave! It wrote "RIP GAI YUKI. BLACK WING SLEEPING HERE FOREVER." The gift items that were left were a bottle of whiskey, some cigarettes, some vegetables and a cup noodle.

"As you see Gai Ikari, I am really dead. My friends seldom drop by to leave presents by my grave." said Gai Yuki.

"Woah! A ghost! Ghost!" said Gai Ikari.

"Yes I am but I was sent by Time Fire, Dragon Ranger and Abare Killer to aid you." said Gai Yuki.

"HUH?!" said Gai Ikari.

"As you see, true courage doesn't have to be with a suit. I saved a lady's purse even without my Jetman powers. One day I died but I died doing an act of heroism." said Gai Yuki.

Gai Ikari then disappeared leaving Gai Ikari baffled why he was haunted by a ghost. The other Gokaigers came in.

"So it's true, Gai Yuki is dead." said Marvelous.

"That's life." said Luka "But hey, I wonder why of all the Gokaigers did he choose Gai Ikari?"

"I guess… it's because of that day Gai Ikari got chosen." said Doc.

"Guys leave me alone." said Gai Ikari.

* * *

Just then a vegetable market was held. It was time to sell fresh vegetables and Gai Ikari was there. Gai Yuki then appeared again.

"Sorry for freaking you out but you really need to consider. These people worked hard to plant these vegetables. Raita who's now in the States, my friend was really a good man." said Gai Yuki.

Zakurya finally showed up devouring the vegetables. A group of Zgormins showed up to cause trouble.

"Well Gai will you just stand by or will you let them suffer? Think of all the destruction they have. Will you just stand by?" asked Gai Yuki.

Gai Ikari then filled with the rage, a phoenix symbol burned at the back and he began to unleash his power.

"You won't get away with this!" said Gai Ikari unleashing a powerful punch.

"Let's go and be the two Gais that beat up their butts!" said Gai Yuki.

Gai Yuki decided to join in the fight in a physical body. Gai Yuki did some of his traditional dirty fighting like grabbing by the groin while Gai Ikari unleashed such fury. Gai Ikari and Gai Yuki defeated the Zgormins. Just then the Gokaigers arrived.

* * *

The Gokaigers arrived to help Gai Ikari. Now they had developed the plan to defeat him.

"Well for a ghost, you sure can fight." said Marvelous.

"I'm the other Gai after all." said Gai Yuki.

"Leave this to us." said Ahim.

"Gokai Change! BIOMAN!"

The Gokaigers became the Biomen.

"Aim for the stomach!" said Gokai Red as Red One.

"Bio Arrow!"

"Green Boomerang!"

The Bio Arrow and the Green Boomerang hit the belly of Zakurya.

"Bio Electron! Bio Electron Beam!"

The Gokaigers as the Biomen fired their laser beams together. Then it was time to do another attack.

"Gokai Change! Maskman!"

"Take this!" said Gokai Red as Red Mask, doing the God Fist attack allowing Gai Ikari's Goka Cellular to be spit out. Gai Ikari grabbed it.

"Gokai Change! Gokai Silver!"

The Gokaigers turned back to normal and did their role call. Gai Yuki watched impressed.

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokai Silver!"

"Pirates Taskforce Gokaiger!"

"Let's unlock the powers of the Jetman!" said Gokai Silver who suddenly discovered he had the key of Black Condor.

"Use the powers of the Jetman! Gai Ikari, be me!" said Gai Yuki.

"What about me?" asked Gokai Green.

"Sorry Doc, this is only a five-man team and Jetman had no sixth member. But worry not, you'll join the fight in a little while." said Gokai Red.

"Gokai Change! JETMAN!"

Gokai Red became Red Hawk, Gokai Blue became a male version of Blue Swallow, Gokai Yellow became a female version of Yellow Owl, Gokai Pink became White Swan and Gai Ikari became Black Condor.

"Woah we're the Birdman Taskforce Jetman!" said Gai Ikari.

"Missed out." said Gokai Green.

"Okay use the power of the phoenix!" said Gokai Red as Red Hawk.

The "Jetman" team flew into the sky in V-Formation, finally attacking Zakuryu's mouth. He tried to suck them in but the flame was too hot, destroying the monster.

* * *

At the Zangyack's headquarters the Gigant Horse, Warz got mad.

"Insarn! Enlarge the monster!" as Warz got mad throwing away the whole chicken that was served to him.

"Yes sire, I shall enlarge the monster at once!" said Insarn.

Energy beams were fired from space to enlarge the monster Zakuryu.

* * *

"Gokai Galleon!"

"Gouzyu Drill!"

The Gokai Galleon became the Gokaioh at the command "Kaizoku Gattai" or "Pirate Combine!"

"Complete Gokaioh!"

"Gouzyujin!"

However the monster Zakuryu was giving them a hard time by spewing out a lot of deadly projectiles and sucking them in. But Gai Yuki had other plans. He disappeared into thin air and appeared at Gouzyujin's cockpit.

"Huh Gai?!" said Gokai Silver.

"That's right. Gokaigers time to use the Grand Power of the Jetman!"

Inside the Gokai Galleon, the Gokaigers saw the five keys glow. Well Gokai Green would have his part now using the Black Condor key.

"Well I'm glad I can take part now." said Gokai Green.

"What did I tell you? Now let's use the power of the Jetman!" said Gokai Red.

Inside Gouzyujin, Gai Yuki was now having a message.

"Put your powers all into Gouzyujin! Only then can he unleash the burning phoenix!"

"WOAH? Burning Phoenix?" asked Gokai Silver.

"That's right. You have earned the greater power of the Jetman team." said Gai Yuki.

The Gokaioh projected the image of Jet Ikarus. Just then Gouzyujin stood before it, empowered by the power of the phoenix.

"Now Gai! Let's unleash that power that is now yours!" said Gai Yuki.

The Gouzyujin performed its Gouzyu Drill Finish but it had the symbol of the burning phoenix, hitting the stomach of the monster finally destroying it.

"This can't be! Bye bye!" said Zakuryu as he exploded.

* * *

After the battle, Gai Yuki can be seen sitting at a bench and looking at the sky. He was with Gai Ikari, the two conversed.

"Well my time's up dude, I've got to go to back to the afterlife." said Gai Yuki.

"So soon?" asked Gai Ikari.

"As I said, I'm already dead. Take care of the power of the Jetmen and don't let my friends be disappointed." said Gai Yuki.

"Can I have your autograph?" asked Gai Ikari.

"Here." said Gai Yuki but before he could sign Gai Ikari's autograph, it was time for him to go.

"Gai you must leave now." said the goddess "Your mission is done."

"Farewell Gai Ikari." said Gai Yuki.

Gai Ikari saw Gai Yuki disappear. He was suddenly looking for him but was left with an autograph.

"So why did we choose me? Was it because we share the same same?" asked Gai Ikari wondering. He looked up the sky.

* * *

In the afterlife, Gai Yuki was finally seen with the goddess.

"Good work Gai. Your request was answered due to you winning the card game fair and square." said the goddess.

"Well anything to keep my friends from being dragged out of their lives now. Now should I play another tune?" asked Gai Yuki.

"Certainly." said the goddess.

Gai Yuki was then seen playing the tune of "The Heart is an Egg" on his saxophone. The scene ends with Gai Yuki thinking of Gai Ikari's potential in the future.


End file.
